Zara
by kagulya kitten
Summary: Aang and the gang meet a young Fire bender named Zara and help her find her villages sacred amulet. i know this is strange to ask but please ignore the first chapter. the story really begins on the second chapter. i made alot of mistakes on the first.TY!
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Katara

Aang

Sokka

Zuko

Zara

Azula

And some others.

Chapter 1

Aang, Sokka. Katara and Toph were flying through the air on Appa's back. the air was cool and the world bellow seemed so peaceful. Aang found himself gazing at the treetops bellow before Sokka spoke up.

Sokka: I'm hungry. Can we stop at the next village?

Katara: Is that all you think about, Food?

Sokka: Yah, and all you think about is shopping.

Toph: There should be a village coming up.

Aang: all right we can stop and stock up on supplies as well as fill our tummies.

Appa landed just out side a small village. The group got of and stretched there legs. Katara and Aang went to a near by stream to gather some water. Sokka and Toph went into the village and went to the nearest food stall they could find.

As Katara and Aang were filling up there water jugs they heard a young girls screaming fallowed by the sound of angry villagers. The sounds seemed to be coming from the village.

Girl: help me!!!!!

Villagers: Get her!!!!!!!!

Aang: what was that?

Katara: Someone is in trouble!

Aang: We got to help them.

Aang and Katara ran into the village to see a young girl running towards them. Behind her were about ten men with pitch forks and torches chasing her?

Girl: Help pleas!!

She tripped and fell flat on her face. The villagers came closer to her. Before they could reach her, Katara bended a wave of water which knocked away half of the men.

Aang stood in front of the girl and looked down at her. Then he looked up at the villagers with a confused look on his face

Aang: why are you chasing this helpless girl?

One man: she is Fire Nation!! And we must protect our village!!

Katara: what was she doing that made you attack her!?

The man: well…umm….. Nothing really but she _is_ Fire Nation.

Aang: Attacking anyone just because of were they are from? What were you thinking?

The man: we were just trying to keep our village safe from attack from the Fire Nation!

Katara: Well attacking this girl isn't goanna help!

Aang and Katara stood in front of the villagers staring at them. The girl was sitting on the ground clutching her ankle and looking up at Katara and Aang. She looked weak and helpless.

The villagers turned around and walked away. Katara kneeled down to help the girl.

Katara: Are you all right?

The girl: I will be. Thank you for helping me!

Aang took the girls hand and helped her up. The girl brushed the dirt off her cloths. She was wearing a red sleeveless dress with the symbol of the fire nation on the back. Her long black hair was tied up into a high ponytail (similar to Zuko's hair.)

Aang: No problem. But who are you and what are you doing all the way out her?

The girl: My name is Zara and I ran away in search of the Avatar.

Katara was worried that she was after Aang for the Fire Lord.

Katara: Why do you want to find him?

Zara: Well I know it sounds crazy. But you see I want to help him. I'm a fire bender and I wanted to help him learn fire bending…

Before she could finish Sokka and Toph showed up. They were startled of what they over herd in the village of there being a Fire Nation girl there.

Sokka: hay did you guys here there is a Fire bender girl here!

Toph: they said that she was attacking the villagers.

Katara: well what you heard is wrong.

Aang: yah, the villagers were attacking her.

Sokka looked over at the girl his eyes filled with shock. He quickly got out his boomerang and threatened the girl.

Sokka: You think you can attack my sister!

Katara: Sokka…

Sokka (not paying any attention to Katara): well you will have to go thoutgh me..

Katara: Sokka!

Sokka (still not paying attention): And you still have to go threw the Aang, and he is the avatar!

Katara: SOKKA!!!

Zara looked over at Aang and her eyes lighted up. She dropped to her hands and knees in front of him as a show of respect.

Zara: Avatar, Pleas Forgive the Fire Nation For what they have done! I want to help you In you journey to defeat the Fire Lord.

Everyone looked down at her. she looked up at Aang w/ an innocent look on her face.

Aang: can you teach me fire bending?

Zara: yes I can.

Aang: then come w/ us!

Katara: Aang, are you sure about this?

Toph: yah what if she is just using to help the Fire Lord?

Aang looked down at Zara's innocent face

Aang: I think we can trust her.

The Zara smiled and got to her feet. The group went on there way to… well…. somewere.!

End chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Characters:

Katara

Aang

Sokka

Zuko

Zara

Chapter 1

Aang, Sokka. Katara and were flying through the air on Appa's back. The air was cool and the world bellow seemed so peaceful. Aang found himself gazing at the treetops bellow before Sokka spoke up.

"I'm hungry!" Sokka moaned, "Can we stop somewhere and eat?

"Is that all you think about, Food?" Katara said.

"Yah, and all you think about is shopping" smirked Sokka

"Can you two please stop fighting?" Aang interrupted. He looked down at the map and said:

"There should be a village coming up, we can stop and stock up on supplies as well as fill our tummies.

Appa landed just out side a small village. The group got of and stretched there legs. Katara and Aang went to a near by stream to gather some water. They then went with Sokka into the village.

Sokka went to the nearest food stall they could find while Aang and Katara went to stock up on supplies.

But then Katara and Aang saw a group of men who seemed to be arguing with a young girl. And so, out of curiosity, they went to see what was going on.

"It wasn't my fault!" a young girl pouted. She was small, even smaller than Aang. Her long black hair was tied up in a tall pony tail. And she wore a dark red sleeveless that had a yin yang symbol at the back.

"I was your responsibility to protect the amulet!" yelled a man who seemed to be the leader. He was much taller than the girl and he wore a green garments that brought out his hazel eyes. "And now you're going to pay for insolence"

"What are you going to do" the girl asked with a sneer "Hit me with your wooden club? You know I can burn that thing to ashes." Just then the girl held up her hand and ignited a small flame.

"You may be a Fire Bender" laughed the man" But you're the weakest one around!"

"Shut up!" yelled the girl as she jumped back and threw a fire ball at him. But the man was right, she was weak. Her fire ball only went two feet before it extinguished.

Every one laughed at her and like anyone the girl became very angry. She was so furious that she started shooting fire balls every which way. But with no luck, she just tired herself out.

"I'm not weak!" she cried as tears trickling down he cheeks.

"Control that temper of yours." The man said in a stern voice. "As your punishment for allowing the amulet to be stolen _and_ for attempting to attack your elders, you will be exiled from this village until you find and return the amulet"

"Yes sir" the girl mumbled.

The man left and so did the rest of the people involved. The girl sat on the ground just looking at her hands. She was so disappointed in her self.

Aang and Katara went over to her.

"Hay, why were you in trouble with those men?" asked Aang who knelt down to see her eye-to-eye.

"The village's sacred amulet was stolen." the girl replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It was my gob to protect it."

"So what dose this amulet do" asked Katara who also sat on the ground next to her.

"It has a magical quality" the girl explained "who ever has it will have any thing he wishes for: money, power, love. This village needed the amulet to provide a good harvest."

"But why did they put you in charge of guarding it?" asked Aang "couldn't they just send out one if those big, strong men."

"No, because its tradition that the amulet is to be guarded by a woman" the girl explained. "And I'm the only girl who is a bender that lives in the village"

"Well maybe we can help you" Katara proposed

"How?" the girl asked as she stood up off the ground "the amulet has already been stolen."

"We can help you get it back!" Aang said as he stood up.

"I don't know" the girl replied. As she thought about Aang and katara's offer one of the village men walked by and shouted at the girl

"Zara!" he yelled "didn't the boss tell you to get out of this village!"

"I'm on my way!" Zara replied as she turned to face the man.

"Zara?" Katara said "is that your name?"

"Yes" Zara sighed. She look back down at her hands she was still thinking about there offer. Then she said "would you really help me?"

"Of course" Aang said "it is sort of my job, I'm the avatar!"

"Really!" Zara said. "I can't believe that _the_ Avatar would help me."

"Like I said" Aang spoke "it's my job"

"Thank you!" Zara said as she hugged Aang which made him blush. Then she pushed her self back and asked,

"By the way what are your names?"

"I'm Katara and this is Aang" Katara explained.

"Nice to meet you" Zara said.

Just then Sokka appeared and Katara introduced him to Zara. Then they all left to go search for the amulet.

End chapter

A/N: pleas forgive my early chapter. I hope this one is better.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) thanks again for ignoring the first chapter. I know I can write better then that. So well hears the next chapter.

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zara (A/N: hay that rhymes! I should be a poet…never mind) were in the forest setting up camp. Aang and Katara were gathering berries. Zara was fetching water from a nearby stream. And Sokka was starting a camp fire but he was having trouble.

"Hay, Zara?" Sokka asked when she came back "Aang says you're a Fire Bender?"

"Yah, I am a Fire Bender" Replied Zara "But I'm not very strong"

"Do you think you can help me light the camp fire?" Sokka asked.

"Ok! I can do that" Zara smiled. She sat next to Sokka and she put her hand over the pile of wood. She ignited a small flame which eventuality grew into a handsome fire.

"Thanks" Sokka said then asked "what's a Fire Bender doing all the way out here any way?"

"Well I ran away from the Fire Nation. I didn't like the way they did things" answered Zara.

"So how old are you? You look pretty young to be living on your own." Sokka said

"I'm only thirteen" Zara Replied "I have been living on my own for about a year now".

"Aren't your parents worried about you?" Sokka asked.

"My real family was killed by the Fire Lord when I was a baby. And my step parents don't really care about me." Zara said as she as she looked into the fire with as sad face.

"Oh" Sokka said. He figured that it would be rude to ask why. He just looked at Zara as she was gazing into the fire and noticed that her eyes were missed colored. Her left eye was orange and her right eye was blue.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Sokka asked as he threw a stick into the fire.

"My eyes were always like this" Zara said "I'm not exactly sure how, but when my step mother said that my real mother was a fire bender and that she married a man from that Water Tribe. But I think she was joking when she told me."

Sokka and Zara sat next to the fire taking in the warmth. Then Aang and Katara returned to camp with a basket full of delicious berries and fruits.

"What took you guys so long?" Sokka groaned

"Hay, we brought back food" Katara argued. "You shouldn't be complaining!"

"Fine, but couldn't you of brought back some meat" Sokka said.

"And kill a defenseless animal, I don't think so!" Katara said "from now on were vegetarians"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" cried Sokka to the sky. Zara and Aang laughed at him.

"Oh be quiet!" Katara said as she shoved an apple into his mouth. Then her and Aang sat by the fire. Next to Sokka and Zara.

"Zara?" Aang asked "how did you learn fire bending?"

"I was taught by Prince Zuko"

"How did that square teach you" Sokka asked after he took the apple out of is mouth.

"Well when I was about six or seven…"

FLASH BACK

We take a trip to the fire nation a few years ago. A young Zuko was sparing with his uncle. He was doing his best to keep up with all that he threw at him. But with a final punch he wore himself out.

"Zuko!" bellowed his uncle "you need to work on your self control"

"I-I'm trying!" said Zuko as he caught his breath.

"How do you expect to win a battle if you keep using up all your energy so fast?" his uncle asked. Then he was pondering a way to help Zuko in his self-control. Then he had a brilliant idea.

"I have and idea" he said "wait hear."

Zuko's uncle left young Zuko at the training grounds for about a half hour. He returned leading a little girl by the hand.

She was a tiny thing. Her long black hair was all the way down to her knees and she wore a bright red tunic with black leggings. Over her right eye was an eye patch which drew attention to her face.

"Zuko" his uncle spoke. "Starting to day you will teach this girl fire bending"

"Who is she and how will teaching her help me" asked Zuko.

"This girl is my friends step daughter" Zuko's uncle explained "it takes a lot of patience to teach a person fire bending. Now when teaching a little girl you must be genital. And it takes self control to keep a cool head"

"Fine" Zuko said as he looked down at the girl.

"Sometimes the only way to learn is to teach" his uncle added. "Now I will leave you two alone. And Zuko, remember, be genital"

Zuko's uncle left the training grounds. Zuko looked back down at the girl and said "well I guess we should get started"

"Ok" the girl said in the cutest little voice.

"By the way, what's your name?" Zuko asked

"My name is Zara!" smiled the girl then added "what's yours?"

"I'm prince Zuko" he answered then he asked "why do you have an eye patch?"

"There is something wrong with my eye" Zara said.

"Dose it hurt?" asked Zuko.

"No"

"Are you blind out of that eye?"

"No"

"Then what's wrong with it!?" Zuko ask with a confused look.

"T-the color doesn't match my other eye" Zara said. Then she took of the eye patch to reveal a crystal-blue eye that contrasted with her left orange eye. "See, it's weird"

"It's a little strange" Zuko said looking into her eyes "but its so reason to wear an eye patch when you don't need one. You can damage your eye sight (a/n: I'm not exactly sure if that's true)" then Zara looked strait into his eyes then told him "your eyes are really nice. I wish my eyes were like yours"

"umm… thanks" he replied "but we better get started, the sooner we finish the sooner I can get to move on with my training"

END FLASH BACK

"…and that's how I learned fire bending" continued Zara

"Wow, who new Prince Zuko had a soft side" Sokka laughed.

"I guess every one has a good side" Aang thought out loud

"He did have a soft side" Zara said "but he did get frustrated if I didn't get a stance or move right"

"Was it tough for you?" asked Katara.

"At first it was" explained Zara "But as time went by we got closer, I thought of him as an older brother, I could tell him almost any thing."

"Then what happened?" asked Aang.

"On day he said that he was going to try to attend a war meeting in the Fire Lords war room. I asked him not to go but he didn't listen to me" explained Zara "he said that if he was going to rule this nation some day, he would have to get some sort of experience."

Zara stopped and took a deep breath then continued with tears starting to build up "when he left for the war meeting that day I never saw him again."

"But, then how did you end up in that village?" inquired Sokka

"I ran away from the Fire Nation and then I stumbled across a village" explained Zara as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "the village people offered me a job to protect that amulet in exchange they would provide me with food and shelter."

"You must have been threw a lot" Katara said.

"Yah, but I know there are people that have been thrown worse." Zara said

Sokka, Katara, Zara and Aang were sitting by the fire Momo was trying to steel an apple from Sokka. Aang looked up at the sky and noticed how dark it was getting.

"We should get some sleep" Aang suggested "We have a long day tomorrow"

"Yah I am feeling a little sleepy" Sokka yawned. An at that the gang went to sleep under the full moon.

End chapter


End file.
